Indicia reading devices (also referred to as scanners, laser scanners, image readers, indicia readers, etc.) typically read data represented by printed or displayed information bearing indicia (IBI), (also referred to as symbols, symbology, bar codes, etc.) For instance one type of a symbol is an array of rectangular bars and spaces that are arranged in a specific way to represent elements of data in machine readable form. Indicia reading devices typically transmit light onto a symbol and receive light scattered and/or reflected back from a bar code symbol or indicia. The received light is interpreted by a processor which performs signal and/or image processing to extract the data represented by the symbol. Optical indicia reading devices typically utilize visible or infrared light. Laser indicia reading devices typically utilize transmitted laser light.
One-dimensional (1D) indicia readers are characterized by reading data that is encoded along a single axis, in the widths of bars and spaces, so that such symbols may be read from a single scan along that axis, provided that the symbol is sampled with a sufficiently high resolution along that axis.
In order to allow the encoding of larger amounts of data in a single bar code symbol, a number of 1D stacked bar code symbologies have been developed which partition encoded data into multiple rows, each including a respective 1D bar code pattern, some or all of which must be scanned and decoded, then linked together to form a complete message. Scanning still requires relatively higher resolution in one dimension only, but multiple linear scans at different locations on a second dimension are needed to read the whole symbol.
A class of bar code symbologies known as two dimensional (2D) matrix symbologies have been developed which require image based reading and offer greater data densities and capacities than 1D symbologies. 2D matrix codes encode data as dark or light data elements within a regular polygonal matrix, accompanied by graphical finder, orientation and reference structures.
Often times an indicia reader may be portable and wireless in nature thereby providing added flexibility. In these circumstances, such readers form part of a wireless network in which data collected within the terminals is communicated to a host computer situated on a hardwired backbone via a wireless link. For example, the readers may include a radio or transceiver for communicating with a remote computer.
Some environments where barcodes are scanned are very loud. The user may have to wear ear protection in this environment. Doing so seriously compromises the user's ability to hear the scanner beep after a barcode has been successfully scanned. Other noises in that environment could be mistaken as a successful scan. The user needs a better way to be certain when a successful scan takes place in these environments.
Efforts regarding such systems have led to continuing developments to improve their versatility, practicality and efficiency.